Semiconductor compounds are widely used in the preparation of various light-emitting components and electronic device components because of their excellent semiconductor properties. A component action layer made of semiconductor compounds is generally prepared by epitaxial growth on a substrate. However, the substrate and the semiconductor compounds epitaxially grown on the substrate may have different thermal expansion coefficients and lattice constants, thus a great thermal mismatch and lattice mismatch between the substrate and the epitaxially grown structure may be caused. Thus, when a semiconductor compound structure is epitaxially grown on the substrate, a large tensile strain is generated in the process of cooling from a high temperature, so that the epitaxially grown structure has problems of cracking easily, large warping, and large dislocation density, etc.